New Year's Eve Party
by troryforever
Summary: RT It’s New Year’s Eve and Rory and Tristan are going to a party.


Title: New Year's Eve Party  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Email: justintimberlakejenny@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: R/T who else?!! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Audrey.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Rory and Tristan are going to a party.  
  
A.N. This takes place senior year of Harvard. Also, I got the idea at the end from an episode of "Friends" I know that the New Years ball only drops in NYC but not in this fic. Now onto our feature presentation! Enjoy!  
  
*New Year's Eve Party*  
  
It was another winter afternoon Harvard campus. Rory was sitting in her dorm reading yet another book. She had just come back from spending Christmas with her mom in Stars Hollow and she was already homesick. Her eyes rose from the book and stared out the window with a big sigh.  
  
Just then her best friend, Tristan, came bursting through the door with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
After she had met back with Tristan freshman year at Harvard, they have been inseparable. She hadn't seen him since the night of the Romeo and Juliet play until the day she moved into her dorm and discovered his was right across the hall. Rory had since then found out that he has changed and they became the best of friends within the first week of college. Although they were best friends, Tristan still wanted more. Rory was still oblivious to his feelings and Tristan thought that she would never realize it so he settled on being her friend. At least he was a part of her life.  
  
Rory was a bit startled when he burst through the door but regained her composure seconds later. "What's so important that you have to burst in through the door like that? You could have startled me to death, Tris," Rory laughed.  
  
"Nothing that serious, Rory. But I do have something that would cheer you up though," Tristan explained.  
  
"And what would that be?" Rory replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"Guess, I bet you would never guess what I've got though," He teased.  
  
"Then what's the point of guessing, Tris?" Rory replied, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, but just guess. You'll love it." Tristan said.  
  
"Is it coffee?" Rory lit up when she realized it might be coffee.  
  
"No, the surprise's not coffee but I was gonna take you out to Starbuck's after this."  
  
Before he finished the last two words, Rory had her jacket on and was dragging him out the door.  
  
"Let's go. You can tell me your surprise on the way there." Rory grinned.  
  
Since Starbuck's was just right outside the campus, they decided to walk.  
  
"So what's your big surprise that would cheer me up?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I scored two tickets to the Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's Eve Party and wanted to ask if you wanted to go." He paused and waited for her answer. "So what do you say? It's on Monday night, New Year's Eve. And they're filming it live." He leered. "Nah, I'm gonna pass. I'm really busy and since finals are coming up, I don't feel like party when I'm supposed to be studying." "Come on, it's only one night. And don't have school until the week after New Years so you'll have plenty of time to prepare for finals." Tristan persuaded. "Na-uh, Tris, you'll have to convince me otherwise." Rory said. "There'll probably be celebrities there. I know you wouldn't pass up the chance to meet Ben Affleck." He teased. "Ok fine. But only because you said Ben Affleck is going to be there." She humpfed in defeat.  
  
Just as the conversation ended, they arrived at Starbuck's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They ordered and were now sitting in their favorite booth happily sipping their coffee and hot choco.  
  
"How can you drink that thing?" Tristan said pointing to her cup.  
  
"It's not a thing, it's coffee. And I drink it through my mouth." She corrected.  
  
"You know what I mean. How can you consume such large proportions of coffee so often."  
  
"Because I'm a coffee addict, duh."  
  
Tristan just laughed at her answer. She was so cute sometimes. He would normally feel like pulling her into his arms and drowning her in kiss, but over the past few years, he had learned to restrain himself from that thought.  
  
~Night of the party~  
  
"You look great in this, Rory. Tristan will love it." Her roommate, Audrey, complimented.  
  
Rory was wearing a baby blue halter and tight denim jeans.  
  
"I feel kinda uncomfortable. And don't you think this halter's dipped a little too low?"  
  
"No, you'll feel great once you get there. A little dancing will get you feeling more comfortable."  
  
"Alright, if you say so. What time is it? Tristan should be here at 9:30."  
  
"Don't worry, he's always on time. And you look great, trust me. Have fun tonight."  
  
"Thanks I will. And don't forget to look for us on TV tonight." Rory laughed.  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory quickly scurried to the door, careful not to fall with her heels on.  
  
The door was opened and a carefree looking Rory greeted Tristan.  
  
"Wow, you look very beautiful tonight, Rory." She blushed.  
  
"Thanks Tris, you look very handsome too."  
  
He was dressed in khakis and a white shirt with a blue flannel button down shirt on the outside.  
  
He just flashed her his thousand-watt smile that made every girl he came in contact with swoon, except for Rory, or so he thought.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked politely. "Yeah, just let me go get my purse." She answered. Within seconds, they were out the door and into the car.  
  
~Car~  
  
"So where is the party this year, anyways?"  
  
"It's somewhere close by." He replied. "We're almost there."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow look at those lines. It's gonna take forever to get in."  
  
"Come on, we'll flirt our way in in no time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance and throng of people. "We'll just flirt our way in." He smirked at her. "You're unbelievable." She said and then laughed when he wiggled his brows.  
  
"Well good evening, ladies," He said suavely to the two women collecting the tickets at the front of the line. "How's the party tonight? Good?" The two women just gave him a seductive smile, asked for their tickets and let them in. When Rory followed in behind Tristan, one of the women gave her an icy glare.  
  
"Did you see that? One of the women you were flirting with out there just threw me an icy glare."  
  
"She's just jealous of you." Rory gave him an "oh please" look.  
  
"Why would she be jealous of me?"  
  
"Because you're here with me while they're out they're outside tending the line." He cooed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
He led her to the dance floor when a new song came on.  
  
"Come on, let's get on the dance floor."  
  
"Ok. You know what? I've always wanted to know what it's like to go on one of those platforms like on Soul Train."  
  
Tristan laughed. "Maybe we can go on one of them later."  
  
~Minutes until midnight~  
  
They were dancing to Enrique Inglesias' "Hero" when Dick Clark announced that it was almost midnight.  
  
"Come on, let's get closer to the window for a better view of the dropping of the ball.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Wow it looks beautiful doesn't it?" Rory said with awe.  
  
"Yeah, just like you." He gushed which earned him another blush from her.  
  
They were still holding hands from when he led her to the spot watching the brightful ball as everyone counted down to midnight.  
  
"20,19,18,17,16,15,14..."  
  
"So, are we gonna follow the New Years tradition?" Tristan wiggled his brow.  
  
"And what would that be?" Rory said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, you know it's almost midnight and you know what happens at midnight on New Years." He explained.  
  
"You mean a kiss,"  
  
"Yes, that would be it."  
  
"Ok, but only because it's a tradition. A peck on the lips and nothing else. Cause it would be kinda weird kissing you since we're best friends."  
  
"Ok and I feel the same way too." He said with what seemed like an honest face to Rory.  
  
They were counting face to face along with everyone else waiting for midnight to come and for the kiss to be over with.  
  
"10,9,8,7,6..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the dorms, Audrey flipped on the TV and saw Rory and Tristan watching the ball. She also noticed them holding hands.  
  
Ashley knew how much Tristan liked Rory but never mentioned anything to her. She had seen the way he looked at her when he thought people weren't looking. They have been friends for about 4 years and maybe didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, but none-the-less they seemed like they were made for each other. Audrey thought. She hoped Tristan would finally make the move tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"5,4,3,2.  
  
Both were waiting for the kiss but it never came. Although the kiss was suppose to be platonic, both were kinda disappointed that it didn't happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride home was silent. When they got back to campus, Tristan walked her to her dorm, said goodnight and went back to his dorm.  
  
Rory went into her dorm and found a note from Audrey saying she went with some friends, she decided to change into her PJs and read a book.  
  
Moments later, a knock came upon the door. She went to go open it and found Tristan leaning against the frame like usual in his PJs.  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing here? It's late,"  
  
"I need to talk to you, Rory."  
  
"Yeah sure, come in," There was a bit of awkwardness between them after the party.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Tris?" She motioned for him to sit next her on the bed.  
  
"Well, about the kiss tonight." He said softly and then trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied softly.  
  
"What I want to say is that I was kinda disappointed that the kiss didn't happen tonight"  
  
"You read my mind," Rory gave him a small smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'd like to try that again. If you don't mind." She scooted closer to him on the bed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. 5,4,3,2,1"  
  
Tristan cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips. Rory's hands found their way to the back of his neck and was fumbling with the hair behind his neck.  
  
The two were so engrossed in the kiss they didn't notice Audrey opening the door but then went back out when she saw the two kissing. Finally. Thought Audrey.  
  
They finally pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Happy New Year," Rory whispered.  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"Hey whatever happen to Ben Affleck?"  
  
Tristan had a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Tris." Laughed Rory. "I would never do that to you. I love you."  
  
The "I love you" wasn't much of a surprise to Tristan since she had said it to him many times before.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback please!!!!  
  
::Jennifer:: 


End file.
